


Guilt

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely someone like him should be aware of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting with a different style of narrative.

Surely he knows that _ghosts don't exist_. Surely he should know that the person he kept seeing in front of him was just _a very convincing-looking hallucination_. Surely an intelligent person as he was, he should have realized all these points and not engage in useless banters with the hallucination.

Yet...

Possibly a part of him was admonishing himself for doing the unthinkable. The part of him that used to be that innocent-looking ‘Micchi’ that danced happily with his friends without a care in the world. The part of him that really _loved_ his brother and would do anything to make his brother _happy_. The 'old' him... before bitterness of being pushed away and being abandoned changed him. That _part of him_ must be very angry at himself.

'That' part of him must have hated himself so much for hurting the person that mattered _the world_ to him. 'That' part of him must have _loathed himself_ so much that it recreated an image of his older brother to admonish him in a form that _most scared him_. The form of his brother that was the strongest inside his mind. The image of his brother in his strictest, cruelest and most ruthless. Most menacing and threatening.

All... in an attempt to change his mind to do the _right_ thing. Surely it must be that…

_Right thing? What IS the right thing to do?_

Whether or not he was realizing this… it was hard to tell. Probably he was ignoring all this— _yes, he was aware… he was aware—_ but he was pushing it far, far back.

_Was this what people call… conscience?_

Or possibly a part of him tried to deny the truth he tried so hard not to face.

_That he killed his own brother. **He killed his own brother**. He killed the brother that was so close to him as much as a part of his soul! _

Possibly a part of him _needed_ to keep the image of his brother close. Even if it meant being abused from the inside of his mind. Because he _needed_ that harsh voice. That menacing presence that have shaped all of his life.

Even if that presence pushed him off from the edge of sanity.

Could that be guilt?

_It can’t be guilt!_ _He didn’t do all this just to be restrained by this shackle called guilt! He did it to be free!_

Yet possibly he also wanted to retain the illusion that his brother was still by his side. Possibly that was also reason why Kureshima Mitsuzane continued shouting towards the taunting image of his brother.


End file.
